


Clubs

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes Tommy out clubbing. Rock and rolls a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubs

Okay, so a club had seemed like a good idea. Clubbing was /always/ a fucking good idea. And when Adam asked him if he wanted to go, he said sure. Tommy had never been to a gay bar before and thought it might be fun. A little rock and roll, some harmless flirting, and a few drinks. It sounded good to him.

But now the lights are flashing and sweat is beading and he's tired, but he's not. He just wants to dance, but he wants to sleep... And okay, maybe he's had one or two too many, but that's okay because he's clubbing with Adam fucking Lambert and he can drink what he wants. It's not like he's a light weight.

He's moving out on the floor again. Bodies grind up against him and he cant quite tell who is what or where and he fucking /loves/ it. It smells like sex, rock n roll, and beer. He doesn't really mind that it's guys grinding against him- he's never had a problem with the contact or the touching. He's just not attracted to guys.

He pushes back against the cute little brown-haired boy against him and smiles, loving the content look on the kids face as he grinds desperately against him. Then theres a hand on his arm, pulling him a little, and he looks up into Adam's blue eyes.

"Havin fun baby?" there's a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and Tommy can't help but smile.

"Fuck yes," he says loudly.

"My dance," Adam grins, pulling Tommy close. And really, Tommy doesn't mind. He kinda loves it, actually.

He feels bodies up against them, but none like Adam. His thigh is wedged between Adam's legs and Adam is pushing his hips up against him, mouth a gape and his whole body rocking against Tommy, pulling him into it and causing him to lose track of everything.  And Tommy's fucking panting, riding it out, memorizing the feel of Adam against him like this. He's rock hard - Tommy can feel it against him.

Adam moans, fucking /moans/, pulling Tommy's body with his, riding his thigh. All Tommy can do is push back, grinding back just as hard.

And suddenly it's too much, but it's not. He's falling and standing at the same time and he's fucking dizzy but he doesn't care. This is what he wants. /This/ is rock and roll.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Tommy has to strain to hear Adam's question and frantically nods. Booze is a good idea. Especially free booze.

Adam pulls him from the floor and back over to the bar. "Hey," he lifts his hand up, summoning the bar tender - a small blond. He was pretty and immediately had his bedroom eyes on. Tommy resisted the sudden urge to punch the little twink in the face. But it passes when Adam looks at him and says, "Whatever you want, baby,"

And okay, maybe Adam calls everyone baby, and maybe Tommy's fucking straight, but he can't fight his satisfaction at the boy's sad look. "Just a beer," he says because, well, he's already had a lot, and he's really fucking dizzy, so maybe stronger stuff wasn't a good idea. He was already gonna have a monster hangover.

The boy handed over the bottle and Tommy smiled, gulping down a little more than half of it in one, long drag. "Hey, slow it down baby," Adam said with a chuckle. "I don't wanna have to carry you."

And Tommy blushed because, well, that had definitely NOT been his fault. Fucking foreign drinks. Adam laughed.

"You're so pretty when you're embarrassed. You're just so fucking pretty," and Adam's fingers ghost along his jaw and, fuck, it feels good. And the next thing he knows, his chin is tilted up and Adam's fucking devouring his mouth. His knees give out a little and he feels just a bit like jelly. Adam pulls back a little and whispers in his ear, "So adorable. I could just eat you up and fuck you for hours."

"And what's stoppin you?" the words were out of Tommy's mouth before he could register them.

Adam moaned. He fucking moaned, and the idea became suddenly very appealing to Tommy. "God, such a fucking tease," Adam groaned out, eyes closed tight.

"Not a tease," Tommy grunted, grinding against Adam and wishing they were out on the floor again. "Fuck... Want you Adam."

"Are you fucking with me? I swear to god, Tommy, if you're fucking with me-"

Tommy shook his head. "Not fucking. Serious."

And that was all it took. Suddenly Adam had a hold on his wrist and was dragging him toward the back rooms. Tommy was flushing - from nerves, excitement, or embarrassment he wasn't sure - and it was only more so when Adam locked the door behind them, pushing Tommy toward the run-down looking bed in the corner.

"Gonna make you feel so good, Tommy Joe," he mumbled, brushing lips on Tommy's jaw as he straddled him on the mattress. "Gonna make you fucking scream for me."

Tommy mumbles something unintelligible and Adam laughs a little, pushing him to lie on his back. "You okay with this?"

And, fuck, Tommy's more than okay with it. He's wanted it for a while if he's honest with himself. Adam's fucking gorgeous, and from the way he kisses, he has to be a good lay. So he simply nods frantically to answer Adam's question.

That's all Adam needs. He begins sucking marks on Tommy's collarbone, breaking contact to pull the shirt over Tommy's head and discard it on the floor. Then he's licking his way down, sucking and teasing and tugging at Tommy's nipple rings, causing him to buck up and moan. "Fuck, Adam," and he's trembling.

"Mmmm," Adam hums against his skin, moving his lips down to the top of Tommy's jeans. He slowly unbuttons Tommy's jeans and pulls them off impossibly slow.

"God, please Adam," Tommy moans, pushing up, begging for contact. Adam presses a hand against him, hot and heavy, and Tommy bucks up, just a twitch of his cock against the hand. And that's all it takes. Adan tears away the barrier of his boxers and throws them to the floor.

"So fucking gorgeous," Adam moans, looking down at Tommy approvingly.

"Adam..." and suddenly lips cut off his words.

"Gorgeous and all mine," Adam said against his lips. "Gonna fuck you so hard, so long... You're gonna love it, baby... Long and sweet and hard. And you're gonna scream for me, aren't you? Gonna fucking scream my name in that sweet voice."

And Tommy's already panting, near to bursting, and he needs contact. "Adam... Please..."

Adam's lips move down again and take the head of Tommy's cock, just barely flicking across him, torturing Tommy, tantalizingly slow. He swallows Tommy quickly, and the short, sharp choking noises he makes are so fucking hot, heavy and dirty that Tommy's coming before he knew what hit him. He moans, low and dark, and somewhere it registers that Adam swallowed and is stripping himself down now.

And when Tommy finally comes back enough to look, he fucking admires, because Adam is gorgeous. And yeah, maybe its the alcohol talking. Then again, maybe he was just using that as an excuse.

Adam's big. Really, really big. And holy fuck, Tommy knew Adam was big, but not /that/ big, and his eyes went wide. Because, well, how the fuck was something that big gonna get in him without tearing him open? And there Adam is, slipping a condom on and ripping open a packet of lube with his teeth, then slicking up the condom and his fingers.

"Gonna fuck you so good and sweet, get you to beg for me," he says, teasing Tommy's hole with slicked fingers, putting just enough pressure to feel it, then quickly pulling back. Tommy could feel himself hardening again, and he groaned, pushing back, trying to find the pressure. "What do you want, Tommy? Tell me what you want."

Fingers skimmed him again and his dick twitched, his breathing deepening. He could already feel himself being taken over the edge. "Fuck, Adam... Want... Want your fingers... In me... Fuck, please!"

"Since you asked nicely," Adam says with a quiet smirk, gently pushing in his index finger, slipping deep into Tommy, all the way to his knuckle. Adam works him open slowly, adding one finger at a time and spreading him slow, wide, almost lazily, taking his time and enjoying Tommy's wanton moans, the way that he fucks back on Adam's fingers desperately, head lulling back, barely aware of the world around him. He bites a few more marks, sucking on the smooth skin just above his bellybutton, biting soft and slow, watching Tommy soak it all up, watching Tommy's eyes glass over with pleasure, hearing the grunts as he pushed back onto Adam's fingers. Then, suddenly, Tommy's hand catches Adam's bicep, squeezing tight, holding on like he might slip away.

"Adam," Tommy mumbled his name, trying to focus on his words and failing as Adam's fingers brushed that spot in him over and over. "Ah - Adam? I need... Unnng... I need... Ahhh ah.."

"Shh, baby, I got you, I know," Adam mumbled, enjoying the control he had, loving that he could take Tommy apart at his seams and be there to put him back together when it was done. How long had he waited for this? Too fucking long, and he was going to enjoy it, take it slow and make sure Tommy enjoyed it too. He remembered his first time bottoming much too well. He didn't want Tommy to go through the same thing he had. He wanted Tommy to remember it, but in a better way. He kissed Tommy's lips, hard and rough and raw. "You ready, baby? Gonna make you feel so good... So fucking good that you're gonna scream for me."

Tommy mumbles something Adam recognizes as half a yes and he smiles, pulling his fingers away and laughing as Tommy groans, trying to push back to his fingers again. "Baby, calm down,"  Adam's lips caress Tommy's again, then he pulls back up on his haunches, slowly grabbing Tommy's legs and pushing them to his chest.

"Adam, hurry... Fucking want you... Please..."

Adam smiled, slowly lining himself up with his hand. "So good, baby, gonna be so good."

He kisses Tommy's lips as he enters him, groaning at the tightness and smiling as he realizes, for maybe the first time that night, that he's taking Tommy's virginity. "So tight and fucking perfect," he groans as Tommy's legs wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper and deeper. Tommy moans out as Adam let's himself rest deep, allowing Tommy to feel him.

Tommy starts to fidget, but Adam stills, simply groaning as Tommy grates against him. "Please," Tommy pants quietly. "Move... I need you to move Ah-Adam."

And so Adam complies, moving out slowly, torturing again, then slamming back in, enjoying the smack of skin-on-skin. Tommy groans, fucking up to meet him, and Adam slowly begins moving faster and faster, nails digging into Tommy's delicate thighs, leaving bright red marks that will probably be bruises in the morning. Tommy's head lulls back as he thrusts to meet Adam, hands desperately clutching to him, too focused on the sensation of Adam in him to be able to do anything about the thudding ache of his own cock that's begging for attention.

Adam presses his face into Tommy's neck, sweat mingling with sweat. "So good, Tommy, so good," he mumbles. His hand slowly moves downward, teasing Tommy's cock with light brushes. Tommy groans and fucks up into his hand. Adam knows they're both close, and he knows that he wants Tommy to come first. It's always that way - he makes sure the bottom comes first. It makes everything else feel so much more amazing.

So he gently takes Tommy's cock into his hand, quickly matching his pace. His hand squeezes tight and hot and good, and Tommy moans, pushing up. And he doesn't care that there's a dick in him, that it's a man giving him a hand job, because it's so hot and good, dirty and fucking rock and roll. And he loves it. This is what it's all about - the pleasure. And god dammit, Adam knew what pleasure was and how to give it. It didn't take long for Tommy to reach the edge again and he would have been embarrassed at the shortness of it if he wasn't drunk and the virgin of the situation.

"Gotta.. Unf... Adam, I'm gonna come... Please," and he's pushing up and pulling back at the same time, trying to hold it back just a minute longer.

"C'mon baby, come for me," Adam moans softly. "So good, Tommy. C'mon baby, come on."

And Tommy can do nothing but push his face into the damp crook of Adam's neck and bite on the skin as he comes, moaning out Adam's name as he does, soft and low but loud enough.

Adam rides out Tommy's orgasm, keeping a slow pace as Tommy comes back. As soon as he does, Adam dis his fingers into Tommy's thighs as his thrusts increase in speed. "Fucking... Ahh... Tommy," he mumbles as he thrusts one last time and comes, collapsing bonelessly on Tommy.

There's nothing in the silence but heavy breathing and the ruffle of fabric as Adam rolls off of Tommy. Neither wants to say anything, suddenly shy when it was over. Adam ties the condom and quickly disposes on it, then lays back on the mattress, catching his breath.

Tommy scoots closer to Adam, resting his chin on Adam's chest, and Adam's arm reactively wraps around his back.  
"Was good," Tommy mumbles, going red in the face.

Adam's fingertips brush Tommy's cheekbone, and Tommy nuzzled into it. "So fucking awesome. Rock and roll, right?" And Adam's face drops a little, but he quickly covers it.

"Yeah, rock and roll," he repeats with a smile, hand ghosting down to Tommy's waist. "Let's get outta here and clean up, baby." And Tommy nods.

Adam has to help Tommy up and help him shuffle into his clothes. He wraps an arm around Tommy's shoulders, tucking him into his side as they left. Rock and roll or not, Adam knew how Tommy'd feel in the morning, and he knew that he'd still be there for Adam to take care of, to bring back down. Because no matter what, he knew that Tommy wanted him. He knew it, rock and roll and alcohol or not. The true telling would be the next morning, when he woke up wrapped in Tommy's limbs, Tommy's hair in his face.

Yeah, clubbing had been a good idea.


End file.
